I Think I'll Try drinking Tonight
by CPULeBlanc
Summary: Pearl is changing. she came to terms with all the events that she never thought could have happened. and depression has hit hard. now she can forget All about it... i apologize for spelling errors.
1. Party in the hills

"Pearl, Pearl."

"What? G-Go away amethyst."

"I need to tell you something. Garnet was just telling me that soon Steven is going to invite us to go see one of Sour cream's concerts. You should get ready."

"But it's eleven at night. Steven is too young to be out that late."

"Jeez Pearl. He's twenty two! You still treat him the same as ten years ago."

"Fine. Do you Know when we have to go?"

"Half an hour from now."

Pearl then lazily put on an old Light blue sweatshirt and pair of leggings Rose gave her in the 80's. Amethyst's was somewhat surprised. For around 40 years,  
pearl had worn the same old lame stuff.

"Wow, Pearl, what are you wearing that for?!" Steven exclaimed.

"Garnet told us that you were going to ask us if we wanted to go with you."

"oh."

"well, no use in standing around right now. C'mon, let's get on the road."

Thus the three of them got in seven's car and began their way to Empire City.

"Yo, Steven, Why are we heading so far away?"

"The failed guacola sponsorship brought some great publicity, and many people wanted to see Sour cream's DJ skills. He recently moved to a more populated area."

around three quarters of the way to the venue, Pearl was feeling a bit bored. Amethyst had been talking to Steven the entire ride, and was very annoying.  
The topic came up: how have you been enjoying alcohol, Steven?

"It's certainly fun, but I feel like I've been going a bit too far lately, especially ever since Connie finished up college."

"What about you, Pearl?"

" hey, HEY! "

" Ugh. I Think I'll try drinking tonight." 


	2. Round and Round

"We're Here!"

Quiet down.

"Oh Shush pearl. You get to have some fun now."

what's your deformation of fun?

The warehouse was bustling, with countless people dancing in place,  
with an occasional breakdancing oddity, all crowded around the man of the hour.  
it was sour cream's ten year anniversary of beginning his career. Luckily for pearl, the bar was practically empty apart from some older folk that were taking a break from the floor. Pearl took a seat. As she at last payed attention to what was in front of her, an embarrassed yet intrigued expression cascaded down her face.  
the bartender was the mysterious pink haired girl from years before. Pearl could tell.

"Good evening miss, how may I help you? "

Uh, you can come back to me in a minute, I haven't decided yet.

"K. Holler if you need me."

Initially pearl wanted to ask for dealer's choice, but the moment she sat down, she regretted immediately. She was much more occupied with the bartender. Around 3 minutes passed when coincidentally all the other patrons had left. The attractive woman approached pearl once more.

"Have I met you before?"

I was thinking the same thing, but can't recall from where...

"anyway, what would you like?"

Um... I like whiskey, the blood and sand, and the aviation. May I have something similar?

"of course! I know exactly what you would like."

pearl blushed.  
A minute later, miss bartender served something up.

" Wham! Here's Something I know You'll love. "

Thank you.

About 2 hours, 3 Drinks and one text to Steven reading:  
yall can go back home whenever u want, but I'm gonna stay out with someone I met tonight.  
All added up to a day that would change pearl forever. 


	3. Let it Burn

**Attention**  
This volume is where stuff starts to get more mature.  
_

Vroom-

"Wait!"

"Ugh... If only I could have told them what was going to happen to pearl before they left."

*Beep*

*Beep*

" Shut Up! "  
-Boop-

"oof..."

What's up?

"Forgot to turn off my alarm."

" ...I-I Never got your name last night. "

Pearl.

" That's A beautiful name. Pretty. Just like you."

Pearl Curled up underneath the covers. Her body was bare. Her sudden hangover gave her unexpected self awareness. Conveniently her phone buzzed. *3 new texts*

"Who was that?"

Just a friend who brought me over to the concert last night. I told them I'd be fine getting home on my own.

"while you're in the city, why don't you have some fun?"

no harm in that.

"C'mon. Let's go!"

How am I going to get dressed?

"don't worry. I got up early and put your clothes in the wash. "

Thank you!

"No problem. I was thinking of getting a bagel. What kind do you like?

I haven't had one in so long. You can get me one the same as you get.

" Bingo. Let's get it. "

for the first time since pearl came to the city, she looked at the buildings instead of the people. The chilly air breezed through the somehow lonely subway platforms and past the undone hair of our two recent lovers.

"so, you've never been on a subway before? That must be because you lived in the burbs forever"

what is "burbs"?

"short for suburbs'

oh...  
*skrrrrrrt*

"it's here. Now you go inside the train."

O.K.

"It'll take us where we need to go. This is one of the longer routes so we'll arrive in around seven minutes."

I'm glad this car is empty..."

What does that me- MMF!

"Shh. Someone will hear us."

pearl was unexpectedly groped by her new lover, with her mouth covered for all to see. For most of the ride, this mysterious woman violated pearl. She somehow found pleasure in it. The vulnerability, the embarrassment.  
But she could not give in.

Mmmh!

"okay. I think you've had enough for this morning. Get yourself cleaned up.

Pearl fell to the floor. Her crotch thankfully didn't show it's wetness, but her face had an obvious sheen of sweat. She reached into her bag and retrieved a handkerchief's.

"look alive. I'm going to introduce you to the owner of the bagel place."

Fine. Just please don't do something like that again.

*skrrrrrrt*

" follow me."

Yes Ma'am.

"Now that's more like it." 


	4. Loving every Minute

"GOOD morning."  
" Hey, what's up with the little kitten?'

Pearl thought to herself, "what did I get myself into?"

"Ey, check it out!"  
"got you an everything bagel with all the city mix-ins."

thank you.

"yo, what do you want to do after this?"

I don't live here. you should bring me somewhere.

"eh, fine. I have an idea off what you might like."

what is it?

"You'd like it better if it's a surprise"

"how did you like the bagel?"

it was the best one i've had, but i'm not a respectable source

"Couldn't have said it better."

"B-R-B"

yes.

Pearl sat for a few minutes, and at the third minute mark, pearl was looking at her phone when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. She closed her eyes an reached to rub the painful spot, and when she opened her eyes she was in the back alley next to the beggarly. Her beloved stood tall in front of her quivering body.

"pearl, we need to talk."

" you."

" are."

" My."

" Property."

a collar was tossed onto pearl's chest.

"You know what to do with that."

yes ma'am.

"good girl."

pearl was picked up.

" I love you, pearl. You need to remember that. "

I love you too. I always will.

"do you want to do anything now?"

let's take a trip. I need to get my stuff so I can move in.

"great idea!"

pearl's mistress had it all planned out from the beginning.

-4 hours later-

*Skrrt*

"this the place?"

Yes.

"Wowie. You lived in a crazy place."

I Agree.

*poomf* *Poomf*

"How much do you need to grab?"

Quite a bit.

"is there anyone inside?"

should be seven people.

"oof. Are the like you? With that weird rock on them?"

yes ma'am. All of them.

"yeesh. This is like some kind of cult."

*Splash* *Splishh*

Pearl turned her head around to see lapis emerging from the water there was a worried look

on her face. Her soulmate noticed as well, and the moment she turned around too, lapis' wings

jetted out, and she flapped her way to the front door.

"H-hey Pearl...

Who is S-she?''

My new partner.

Lapis began to breathe heavily. She continued to hover 2 feet above the ground.  
Thankfully the lovers weren't in front of the door, so lapis dashed in and furiously banged on

garnet's door. A groggy gem almost waddled out of her room, quickly coming to her senses

and began to stare out the window.

"ugh. This is_going to get ugly."

*squeak*

the pink haired woman was outnumbered. Pearl was on her side, although she was clearly

separating herself from the crazy person.  
Soon every resident of the house was standing in front of the warp.

There was a standoff.  
Fists, whips, machines, shields and many other weapons were with the gems, and seemingly nothing on the other side. Too much time passed, the only person who was not perfectly still was pearl. She shivered and chattered. A tear dripped down bismuth's face

the nightmare almost ended in the blink of and eye.

Every gem charged straight at their enemy, and the abuser was dead still.  
Pearl could almost see a smile on her face.  
In perfect sync, every hit exactly where they wanted to. An enormous cloud of dust was kicked up. When it blew away, a raw scene had unfolded.  
The insane woman was bleeding out, layouts she didn't have as much damage as she should have sustained. The gems, were also knocked down. Amethyst, peridot and lapis were all poofed. Even garnet couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Steven groaned out " j-just Who are you..." Then passed out.

*Choke* *Cough*

"it seems even my Stand, Dolly Dagger, wasn't able to stop all of you. "

And then, the Pink Haired bartender's heart stopped. 


End file.
